


Two Portraits

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Star Wars Pride Project [11]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Poe Dameron, Established Darkpilot, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Zorii Bliss/Poe Dameron, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe tells Ben a bit about Zorii.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: The Star Wars Pride Project [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928779
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Allbingo, Darkpilot Thematic Stories





	Two Portraits

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Bisexual
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“What was Zorii like?”  
  
Poe has to admit he didn’t expect that question from Ben. It’s something that still picks at old wounds, wounds that haven’t completely healed.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Ben says. “I know it was rude...”  
  
“You’re fine. Well...Zorii could be complicated. I don’t think we ever crossed over into anything proper, but I had a feeling she thought the galaxy of me.” A pause. "I wish I had been able to save her...from her mother, from herself.”  
  
Ben swallows. Poe wonders, momentarily, if he said the wrong thing. Then Ben says, “It’s not your fault. Never. You’re...a genuinely good, kind person.” A beat. “I just worry,” Ben says. “That I won’t be able to live up to...to her.”  
  
Poe looks at him, his face softening in that moment. Ben...he wants so badly to please him, to make him happy. To Ben, Poe is basically sunlight and radiance, and sometimes Poe wonders if he can possibly live up to that. If he could possibly be that.  
  
“You don’t have to be Zorii,” Poe says. “You and her...you may be different in the ways that matter. But it’s a good different. An individual sort of different.”  
  
“Individual.” Ben actually does smile, in that moment. “That sounds good.”  
  
Poe kisses him, lightly. “I’m just glad I have you back,” he says. "You mean everything to me, Ben.”  
  
Ben does actually smile. There’s something about that smile that is enough for Poe to wish he can put it on Ben whenever he can. Wipe away the worries about Elphrona and what that schutta Ren told him, and just make him...happy.  
  
Yes, happy.  
  
"I promise,” Poe says, “I’ll never let you go without knowing it. Ever.”


End file.
